


Avengers/Reader- She Works Where?

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Chair Sex, Creampies, Dom/sub, Drunken Shenanigans, Elevator Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Horny, Oral, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual, Stripper pole, Stripping, Table Sex, Teasing, Touchy-Feely, fingers - Freeform, lap dance, private dances, strip club, turned on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have the ability to control minds at your will . Unbeknownst to you, the Avengers have been tracking you for some time. However, in order to be able to talk to you, they need to send someone to your workplace in order to convince you to join them.</p><p>So how will they feel when they find out you’re a stripper?</p><p>(All stories start with the meeting and eventual smut- Two Shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sending Tony Stark

“Well, besides her unusual powers, she’s incredibly attractive” Tony smirked as he spoke to the rest of the group. 

“Keep it in your pants Stark” Natasha spoke up, “We’re trying to get her to join us as a member of the team”

“Ok, so how do we do that?” Tony eyed everyone.

Steve spoke up, “Well, we don’t want to bombard her with everyone at one time. Perhaps we should send someone to scope her out”

Tony shot up his hand, “I volunteer. When can I go?” He checked his breath really quick. Natasha saw and scoffed at him. He smirked at her.

“You can go tonight. Here is the address where she works” Steve gave Tony your work information. 

“Great thanks, be back soon!” He took your paperwork and ran out of the conference room. 

________________

Tony parked his car across the street. He looked down at the address and then back up at the building. 

“This can’t be right” He spoke out loud, “Is this some kind of prank?”

He was looking up at a Gentleman’s Club… A.k.a Strip Club. 

Tony was wearing an all black suit and black dress shoes. He thought dressing to impress would come in handy to speak with you. 

He walked inside the building. It was dark with flashing lights of color. Walking in, a few girls already looked his way, tempting him to ask them for a dance. 

“Holy shit, these girls are gorgeous” He thought to himself. 

He paid to sit in a booth all to himself. It was positioned to the side but still able to watch the stage. 

A loud voice took over the music briefly, “Please welcome.. Violet to the stage” 

That’s when Tony saw you walking out from behind the curtains. You were more beautiful in person than in the picture. This job has obviously kept your body in check. You were toned, long legged and had an amazing ass. 

Tony took his stack of 20’s. This would be enough to get your attention for sure. 

You stepped out in an extremely revealing maid costume. The skirt barely covered your toned ass. Your bra was obviously pushed up in the tight top. Your hair was down and your makeup was heavy. 

You also stepped out in 5 inch heels. 

Tony was getting a hard on just looking at you. 

A stripper came by with a drink for him, “Compliments from the house, Mr. Stark” She said sexily. 

“Thank You” He smiled and nodded at her. She walked away slowly, but not before eyeing him hungrily. However, he only wanted to watch you. 

You danced around the pole like no one’s business. Watching you was like watching art. 

Then you began to strip. Tony threw some 20’s at you which you happily caught. You blew him a kiss as a thank you and even shook your tits a bit towards him. 

When you slipped out of the skirt, every man was cheering for you, including Tony. You only had on a skimpy little thong, which you stuck your 20’s into. 

“This is going to be a little harder than I thought” Tony was thinking. 

_______________

After your performance, Tony paid the owner way more than needed for a private show. 

Another stripper took his arm and led him toward the back rooms.   
“She’ll be with you in a moment, Mr. Stark” The stripper said. 

“Thanks Doll” He winked at her as she walked away. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed down and music started playing. 

You emerged from the curtain and began dancing slowly for him. This time you were wearing an all black ensemble, including a choker. 

“Good Evening, Mr. Stark” You walked towards him in your heels; walking in a manner that shows off your curves. 

Then you turned around and waved your ass in his face. 

“Violet” He said lustfully, taking a sip of his alcohol. 

You leaned back, rubbing your ass on his pelvic area. 

Just feeling your ass there was giving him a slight chub. 

“I can tell you're enjoying my company, Mr. Stark” You said sexily. 

“Indeed I am” He watched your every move. 

_________

The dance lasted for about 15 minutes. 

Tony didn’t even remember what he was there for. All he could think about was you and your lovely body. 

This was truly a dream come true for him. 

As the dance ended, you spoke to him, “May we meet again, Mr. Stark” 

“May we meet again, Y/N” He said casually. 

You looked panicked, “How do you know my name?” 

“The Avengers have been watching you. You see, we’d like you to join us” He gave his classic Tony smile, hoping to win you over. 

You did relax, but not really sure how to proceed.   
“Why do they want me?” You asked innocently. 

“You’re unique, Y/N. We could use someone like you” He said as he wrapped a blanket around you that he took from a random seat earlier. 

You smiled at him. 

Maybe becoming an Avenger wouldn’t be so bad. Especially if it meant having some alone time with Tony Stark.


	2. Tony Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really want Tony.

It’s been a few months since living and training alongside the Avengers. You made friends quickly and loved hanging out with the team. 

Especially, hanging out with Tony. 

You couldn’t help but fall for his charm. He was constantly flirting with you and always finding ways to tease you. 

You invited Tony over to your room for “dinner”. Really, you just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

You installed a stripper pole in your bedroom for this special occasion. You hid it behind a curtain, which you hoped to surprise him later. You also set up a chair in front of it for him to sit in while you performed. 

Tonight you were wearing pasties, a black bra, a black thong and a very tight black dress. Your dress had a low cut that exposed your pushed up chest. 

Working at the strip club gave you tricks to making your body look really good. 

__________

You heard a knock at your door and Tony calling out, “Y/N, I’m here!”

You opened the door to see Tony dressed very stylish. The color of his suit jacket made him look so handsome. 

He held out flowers for you. 

“Flowers for a beautiful woman” He leaned over to kiss you on the cheek. You breathed in his cologne. It was expensive and musky. 

He pulled away to take in the sight of your outfit. It was no question that you were the hottest woman in this tower. It was also no question that you were to be his. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” You teased and opened the door more for him to come in. 

You took the flowers and placed them in a vase. 

“Hey, before we eat, can you help me figure out this issue I have in my bedroom. My lights are acting weird” You asked innocently. Just hook to my bait Tony..

“Sure” Tony took off his suit jacket and placed it on the chair. He then began rolling up his cuffs. His tan and muscular arms were beginning to peek through. God, you wanted them holding you tightly. 

“Right in there” You pointed to the dark room. 

Tony walked in first, looking for the switch to test the lights. He was shocked to see what was in front of him when he turned on the switch. 

There was a dim light that shone down on a chair. Then music starting playing in the background. He didn’t know what to do. He was intrigued, a bit allured by everything. 

Then he felt your hands on his back, giving him a light squeeze. 

“Please, take a seat Tony” You said sexily. 

His felt his cock twitch in his pants. He smiled and swaggered over to the chair and sat down. 

“Enjoy the show” You smiled at him as you pulled the curtain away, revealing a long silver pole. 

Tony relaxed in the chair, watching intently as you danced around it. He could not stop watching your legs move. 

“I can’t really dance in this dress” You walked over to him sexily and then swiftly turned and sat down on his lap. You rubbed your ass on his lap lustfully, bending your back in a curve. 

“Can you unzip me?” You held up your hair for him. 

“With pleasure” He drawled and unzipped your dress slowly. His other hand following the natural curve of your body.   
He made a mental note of your creamy bareback as you pulled your dress down, revealing your curves and round ass. 

“Holy shit..” He whispered out loud. 

You smirked. You then went to the pole to do a routine. You spun around and even went upside a few times. Each time coming back to the ground swiftly. 

You turned your body as you unhinged your bra. You looked over your shoulder at Tony and threw it at him, covering up your breasts with one arm. 

Tony bit his lip as he watched you. He wanted to see your bare chest. His cock was getting hard just watching you undress for him. 

Your hair was long enough to cover your breasts to keep the illusion alive while you used your arms to touch your body sensually. Enticing Tony to want to touch you as well. 

Your body was still turned for Tony to see your back as you sat down on top of his lap once again. You can feel his hardened member under you. You felt his hands rub against your thighs. 

He was really horny. You leaned forward, which helped to lift up your ass a bit and you wiggled it around before setting it back down on his lap. 

“Oh my god..” He whispered out loud. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He was going to explode. 

You leaned your body against his chest, loving the way his warm and hard body embraced yours. You leaned your head to meet his gaze. 

His eyes were wandering all over your body. He pushed your hair away to reveal your breasts, only to be met with pasties. 

“Oh you fucking tease” He smiled at you, you smirked back. 

You took his hands and led them up your body to fondle your breasts. His hands were so warm and large, they felt amazing grabbing onto you. 

The two of you eyed each other hungrily, the tension in the air was rising considerably high. 

Tony made the first move and pushed his lips against yours passionately. He groaned and peeled off your pasties. 

He then attacked your nipples by twisting and squeezing them. You moaned and Tony reciprocated by pushing his tongue in your mouth. 

You knew that the teasing was far gone. Now your body wanted more of him. It wanted to be touched and grabbed by Tony. 

You wanted to feel the hard body underneath his clothing rubbing against yours. You wanted to feel his arms grab your waist. You wanted his hands exploring your body. You wanted the hardened member that twitched beneath your ass. You were getting so wet. 

Tony pulled away from your lips and began attacking your neck with kisses. He suckled on your skin. His hands moved down your body and began rubbing your thighs. He rubbed them until he pulled your thong to the side, revealing the cool air to your wet center. 

He moved his finger up and down slowly, groaning at the feeling of you. 

“All this for me?” He whispered in your ear. He pushed his finger into you, feeling every muscle inside. You moaned and he smirked down at you. 

“Tony, I really can’t wait any longer. I need you inside of me” You begged.

The two of you began kissing roughly. Desperately needing each other. 

“Give me on second babe” Tony pulled away and lifted you up. He unzipped himself and pulled out his cock. 

You felt it against your ass and you smiled. He was quite big. 

You took the thong off and Tony pulled you back towards him. However, he positioned you over his cock. He held your body and pulled you down onto him. 

The two of you moaning. You were wrapped tightly around him. 

“Fuck, your pussy is so tight” He moaned. 

“Oh.. fuck Tony” You moaned in response. 

He was hitting your G-spot nicely in this position. You moved yourself up and down his shaft. Feeling yourself squeeze him tightly. 

“Oh no you don’t” Tony said. He then forced your body to lay back onto him. He lifted your legs up and against your body. 

You entire body was exposed. Your vagina was nice and open with a large cock pushing itself into you roughly. You looked down to watch as it pumped into you. Spreading your lips wide open. You were moaning loudly and wildly. 

Tony was groaning. He bit down on your neck, leaving a large hickey. 

“You like this fat cock, Y/N?” He drawled. 

“Yes! Yes! Ohh fuccccck” You screamed as your body orgasmed. 

You felt your vagina tighten around Tony even tighter than before. 

“You’re... going to make me… cum” Tony moaned in your ear. 

“Then cum in me!” 

You felt a warm liquid filling you up inside. His cock was twitching. You could feel his entire body spasm from his orgasm. 

You leaned back, totally exhausted. 

Tony still had your legs up, not moving. Too stunned to really do much. 

He showered you small kisses on your shoulder and neck. 

“You don’t have to strip to sleep with me. I’m willing whenever you are” 

You smiled and laughed, “I’m ready right now” 

You felt his cock twitching inside. It was beginning to swell up again. 

“So am I” He whispered in your ear, suckling on your earlobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you want next!


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out who Y/N is and what she does.

“Hey Fury, you asked for me?” Steve walked into the conference room. Fury was standing on the opposite side with a single folder on the table. 

“Yes Rogers, I need you to find and talk to someone for me” The man spoke. 

Steve took the folder and opened it. He saw a picture of a naturally beautiful girl. Her eyes were captivating and she had an insane amount of sex appeal in the way she smiled in the photo. 

“Who is she?” He looked back up to Fury. 

“Her name is Y/N. She has very impressive powers that we believe would be useful for the team and well humanity. However, we want to be able to talk to her without scaring her off. She’s a runner” He said seriously. 

“Gotcha” Steve nodded. 

“Everything you need to know is in her file. She’s working at Bella’s tonight. Go see her” He then turned to talk to someone else about important events. 

Steve wasn’t sure was Bella’s was, but he needed to dress nicely in order to get in. This place was high end. 

Steve knew exactly who to ask for nice clothing.

_________

“What can I do for you Cap?” Tony took a sip of his bourbon. He was sitting at his lab desk with Bruce trying to figure out new tech.

“Hey Stark. I need clothes” He said politely. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s wrong with what you’re wearing?”

“I need to get into Bella’s to find this girl” Steve gave Tony your file. 

Tony opened it and was stunned, “Hot damn..” He looked up at Steve. 

“Meet me in my room in 15 mins” He smiled. He bolted out to out of the lab with your file in tow. 

“Hey! I need that” Steve yelled at him. 

“I’m going to borrow it!” He ran off. 

“Well please don’t do anything nasty!” Steve yelled louder. 

__________

Steve knocked on Tony’s door. 

It was unlocked so he let himself in. He looked around and saw Tony placing a few suits out on his bed.   
“Hey I’m here” Steve walked towards him. He stopped in his tracks when Tony slammed two suit colors on his chest. 

“Mm.. not your color” Tony studied the colors and Steve’s physical attributes. 

Tony placed a navy blue color against him, “Ah.. this is the one”

“Hey can I ask you, What is Bella’s?” Steve asked innocently. 

Tony met his gaze with a smirk and a chuckle, “Oh it’s a place where women and men meet. It’s fun, you’ll enjoy it” He patted Steve on the shoulder. Steve only smiled back. 

“I guess that’s easy enough” He was then pushed into the bathroom along with the suit Tony picked out. 

_________________

Steve parked in the parking lot of Bella’s. The place was quite large and had bouncers. What the hell is this place?

He walked up to the front entrance. The bouncers looked up at him suspiciously but let him through the ropes. 

“Thanks guy” He shot them a charming smile and went inside the building. The front doors slid open to reveal a golden interior. He was walking on red carpet toward the end of the hallway. 

As he approached the opening, he heard loud music playing. He saw a man walking out of the black curtain that hung from the ceiling at the opening. He had on his arm a very beautiful girl who looked half his age. She was wearing barely anything and giggling as he talked in her ear. 

Steve blushed a bit as the girl looked him up and down biting her lower lip. 

He then pushed the curtain open to see a large room dimly lit with a huge stage in the center. There were dozens of seats all around with men receiving lap dances. He saw a groom getting a lap dance and all his friends cheering him on. The woman was wearing a wedding inspired bikini for the occasion. 

Steve was starting to get nervous and feeling a bit odd seeing half naked girls everywhere. He walked over to the bar where a beautiful red head was serving drinks. 

“Good Evening Sir, what can I get for you?” She asked him. Her voice was deep yet alluring. Her makeup was heavy and he saw stuffed bills in her bra. 

“I’ll get a neat whiskey please” He handed her a few bills. She accepted them slowly out of his hand. She made sure to touch his fingers before grabbing the bills and walking away. 

Steve was so awkward. It was painful. His hands were sweaty and he probably looked lost. 

He shook his head and looked around the room. He couldn’t find any girl that looked like you anywhere. 

Then the music changed and he noticed a girl getting on top of the bar. She had on an all white ensemble that matched perfectly with her skin. Her body was athletic and feminine. She had beautiful eyes and a smile to match. 

It was her. 

Steve couldn’t believe that a girl with amazing powers would settle working as a stripper. He was blushing as she made eye contact with him. Her long legs were walking slowly towards him. 

“Care for a personal dance?” She bent down to run her fingers down his face. She was pulling him into her trap. 

“How much we talking?” Steve shot her a charming smile. His blue eyes were gazing into her E/C. 

“300” She smiled sweetly. 

“Deal” He swiftly pointed towards her the 300 dollars. She smiled and took it the same way the redhead did. Except Steve was way more interested in her. 

Steve helped her down from the bar. She was tall in the heels but she was probably up to his chest without them. 

She held his hand and walked him over to a separate area. It was a long hallway full of doors. There were about 10 on each side. He observed the doorknobs that said “occupied”. He gulped. 

He knew it was going to be easy charming her. However now that he was in her territory, he felt kinda awkward about everything. 

Never in his life would he thought he would be in the presence of someone as beautiful as she. His heart was racing as she walked him into a small room. 

It had a love couch which she told him to sit. She dimmed the lights low and music began playing. 

“You looked a bit scared” She walked towards him and straddled him. Her scent flowed through his nostrils. Her hair smelled of Jasmine. Her body scent was fruity. She was warm and soft wriggling around on his lap. 

“Just relax” She spoke softly. She began grinding herself on his cock. Her hands were rubbing against his chest. Steve wanted to play cool so he took a sip of his whiskey. 

However, he felt himself swelling up at the constant rubbing her ass did on him.

She smiled and got up to dance a bit in front of him. 

Steve was an ass man. And Y/N had the roundest and plumpest ass he’s ever seen. 

_____

You knew that man loved your ass so you used it to an advantage. You bent over to shake your ass quickly and then lowering yourself on his lap again. 

You’ve never had this client before. But you were hoping he’d come around more often. He was incredibly handsome with the brightest blue eyes and white smile. He even had dirty blonde hair, your favorite on a man. He smelled of Drakkar Noir. A scent only true gentleman use. 

He wasn’t rough like the others either. He touched your hips barely, probably afraid to scare you off. You had much worse though. You felt happy dancing for him. 

You knew the time was over so you went back on top of him. The usual routine a girl gives to her clients. 

“Would you like another dance?” You played with his tie. 

______

Steve blushed at the beautiful girl. 

“How about 300 to get out of here?” 

She smiled sweetly a bit flustered at his response. 

“And go where?” She questioned. 

“Stark tower” He smiled, “I’m sure you’ll like it better than here.. Y/N” Steve put his arms around her to ensure that she stayed to chat. 

“Uhm..I..How do you know me?” She was a bit awkward in tone. 

“Let’s just say we can help you be who you really are. You’re too go for all this. So what do you say?” Steve helped her up and off of him. He missed the feeling of her body on him already. The pain in his pants was not happy either. 

“Will you be there?” She asked. 

“Of course” He smiled. 

She smiled back.


	4. Steve Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve share a moment on the dance floor.. as well as in the elevator.

Tony was having one of his famous house parties in the penthouse. You were heading up with Natasha in a green two piece ensemble. (http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1yI1bLpXXXXacXFXXq6xXFXXXv.jpg)

It fit perfectly around every part of your body. Plus, you did like the attention you would get when you wore things like that. 

It was weird adjusting to the lifestyle at the tower. Everyone treated you with respect and nobody teased you about stripping for living. Although, you still did wish that Captain America himself was your client still. Dancing on top of him was the peak of your career for sure. 

You wanted to look good to get his attention really. You didn’t care about anyone, not even playboy himself Tony. 

As you rode up the elevator, you can hear the loud booming of music. It reminded you of when you worked at the club. Except you were actually ready to enjoy dancing freely for your own enjoyment. Not of anyone else’s. 

The elevator door opened and you saw a large room of people jumping around and dancing. It was almost like a club in here. The lights were dim, there was a booming bar and there was an area with couches for people to sit in. 

You and Natasha saw the rest of the team. 

“Are you boys having fun?” Natasha spoke out. She had on a similar outfit to yours. The two of you girls were practically attached to the hip. You both knew what it was like having to seduce men for living. It was hard to open up but she listened and cared for you. 

All the men stopped what they were doing to look up at their two beautiful teammates.   
“Well, now we are” Bucky smirked. However, you can see that he was eyeing Natasha more than you. He liked her. You knew that. 

You looked away from Bucky and to the man sitting next to him. You met the gaze of Steve. He was smiling shyly towards you. God he was so handsome and adorable. It wasn’t fair. 

“We’re glad you girls are here. We were hoping to dance with you” Steve said confidently. 

You and Natasha smiled at each other and agreed. 

“Be safe children” Tony said as Bucky took Natasha and Steve took you out onto the dance floor. 

___________

Your arms were put around Steve’s neck. His hands were resting on your hips. The two of you dancing to the rhythm of the music. Unfortunately, Steve is not a good dancer. So you have to be slow with him. 

He fumbled a few times but you just told him to shake it off and just relax. You kind of just dance around him so it at least looked like he was doing something. 

Steve was the sweetest person you’ve ever met. He was also the most awkward when it came to interacting with woman. You knew about how he got the way he is. You felt kind of bad of how much he was bullied. However you knew that even before this “new Steve”, you would have probably fallen for him. 

____________

As the night went on, you and Steve both drank a few shots. You didn’t want to get trashed and do something you’d regret. However the two of you continued to dance. 

You noticed that Steve was more free to move when he was tipsy. You smiled that your dance partner finally has moves. The two of you were also incredibly close together. 

Your bodies grinding against one another. You turned around to grind your ass on him, knowing how much he liked it before. 

You felt Steve pressing up against your back. 

It must have been quite the scene to everyone else. The rest of the guys were cheering you guys on, especially Steve. 

Then you turned back around to share a laugh with Steve. The whole situation was surreal. You your arms wrapped around a hot guy. 

Steve pulled you in close, still dancing to the music. 

He then put his hand behind your neck and lifted up your head. He kissed you gently and passionately. His lips were perfect and soft. 

He pulled away and the two of you smiled at each other. 

You would be totally fine hooking up with Steve even after the party. 

_______________

The two of you giggled as you escaped the party and waited for the elevator. 

“Do you think they saw us?” Steve asked, looking around. 

“Nah. Besides, everyone is busy sucking faces with someone else. I don’t think they care where we are” You stepped into the elevator quickly. 

“Where are we going?” Steve asked. 

“Jarvis shut the camera off for this elevator please” 

“Yes, Ms. L/N” Jarvis said on the speaker. 

Before Steve could ask again, you pulled the emergency stop on the elevator. 

“We’re staying right here” You took Steve’s tie and pulled him down to meet your lips. The two of you sharing a passionate kiss. 

_________________

Steve pulled at your outfit in any direction to get you naked. You blushed. Which you don’t even know why because Steve has seen you in less. 

The two of you drunkenly throwing articles of clothing on the floor. 

When the two of you are completely nude. You both paused just to take in the sight of each other. Steve’s body was in tip top shape. His muscles were hard in all the right places. Including the one right smack in the middle that was prodding at your stomach. 

You took his cock in your hand, slowly pumping him. Even though he was more relaxed, he was still shy. You can tell because any other man would have already dominated you. But not Steve.  
You bent down on your knees, looking up at his lustful gaze. His hand rubbed your cheek and his thumb brushed against your lips. 

“You don’t have to do that” He said sweetly to you. 

“But I want to” You said, as you wrapped your lips around his hardened cock. Your mouth was small for his size, so it was hard for you to fit it. But that doesn’t mean you weren’t giving it your all. 

You took Steve’s hands and put it on your head, showing him how to hold you. 

You wanted him to take over, to show you where to pleasure him. His fingers began to tangle in your head. You can feel his hips beginning to move so he was pumping himself in your mouth. You moved your head to counter his hips, allowing a deep throat blow job. 

You choked on him a few times but he just smiled at you. Not his charming smile but very primal and sexual. 

“I don’t want to cum yet..” He pulled away, letting you breathe. He helped you stand up and turned you around. He pressed your body against the cold glass. 

If a helicopter went past right now, they would be able to see your nipples squished against the glass. 

Steve put your knee to rest upon the handle on the wall. He pushed himself into your wet vagina. 

“Ohhh Fuck!” You moaned. You weren’t expecting Steve to handle you this way. 

“You like that?” He smacked your ass hard. You yelped. That turned him on more. 

His large hands were gripped on your hips. He pulled your body to slam against him. He watched as your vagina wrapped around him tightly. He moaned at the sight. 

Your toned back and back dimples were also making him want to cum more. He hasn’t been laid in a long time… 

He stopped moving and demanded, “You’re going to fuck my cock now Y/N” He grabbed your hair and helped put your leg down. Your back was arched and your body moved fast and hard against his cock. 

“Mmm.. Yeah.. Just like that Steve?” You moaned loudly. 

“Mhm.. don’t stop” Steve reached around to play with your nipples. 

“Steve! I can’t take it” You felt your vagina clench around him tighter, your orgasming begging to be released. 

“Don’t stop at all Y/N” Steve helped you get his cock deep inside. He knew he was hitting your G-Spot because he felt it. He also felt the release of a warm liquid wrapping itself around his penis. 

The new liquid and the tightness of your vagina was starting to become too much for him. 

“I don’t think I can hold back.. “ He groaned and went slow. 

However, he felt your body move fast just like before. 

“Steve you better fucking creampie me” You begged. 

Steve didn’t know what that meant. But he knew you were implying for him to finish inside you. 

“Fuck me just like that” He smacked your ass a few times. Watching it change to a bright red color. 

You kept moaning his name, which gave him the more reason to cum. 

“Ohhh…Y/N!” He moaned and came inside. He pushed himself deep in, letting the liquid completely fill you up. 

He pulled away to watch the cum drip out from your opening. It was the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. 

And you would let him do it again when you both arrived in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly in love with these stories. I'm going to write more soon!
> 
> Let me know if you're loving them too!


	5. Bucky- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's turn to meet you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you guys for reading and commenting! I love the enthusiasm and energy. 
> 
> Also, sorry if it seems like I took forever to write this. My internet was down for a week :( !

“Hey Steve, what’s up” Bucky walked into the living room after receiving a text from his best friend. 

“Hey Buck, we finally got a mission for you” He handed him a file. 

Buck accepted, smiling, “Fucking finally. I need something to do than sparring all day.” 

“Hey… Language” Steve pointed a scolding finger at him. 

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. He thanked Steve and walked back to his room. He opened the file as he walked, peering down to a small picture of you. 

He actually slowed down walking just to focus on the fact that one day he would get to interact with you. His heartbeat was increasing steadily higher. You were absolutely beautiful to him. No other girl can compare to your natural beauty. 

The way your hair shaped your face made you look more feminine than usual. Your E/C matched perfectly with your skintone. If someone could be under the definition of beautiful, it would be you. 

He was just happy that he wasn’t sent to kill you, but rather bring you onto the team. 

___________________

Tonight was the night he was supposed to see you at your job. He wasn’t really sure what to wear, but he was told that it had to make him look “expensive” .. whatever that means. 

He asked Tony to help since he’s the only one with a real fashion sense. 

Bucky walked up to Tony’s door and knocked. 

“Tony!” Bucky yelled out. 

“Come in!” Tony yelled back. 

Bucky swung the door open to see a rack full of suits, a chair in front of a mirror and a lot of bright lights. 

“Uh.. I’m not here for a photoshoot” Bucky asked. He was confused. 

“Yeah well, you need to look perfect” He then clapped his hands and a few girls came out. They each had a black apron on with different tools in the front of their pockets. 

One girl walked over to lead Bucky to the chair. Bucky looked at Tony to ask a question but Tony simply nodded and smiled. 

The girl placed an apron on Bucky to catch any fall out. She then played with his hair thinking out loud, “It could be short and long.. Hmm” 

“Anything but a buzz cut” He met her gaze in the mirror. 

“I got just the thing” She said and smiled. 

_______________________

Bucky’s long hair was cut to a medium length up top and a shorter length all around. His hair was slicked back with a bit of volume. They even gave him a clean shave. 

His skin had a slight tan which showed off his baby blue eyes. His dark hair also added to his handsomeness. 

Tony forced him to try on countless suits. They all agreed on a medium-shade of grey with a white button-up shirt. 

Tony topped it all off with a nice watch. He then brought out a floor length mirror and put it in front of Bucky.

“Ok, here is the final look” Tony looked over at Bucky. 

Bucky stared at himself. He didn’t realize how handsome he looks underneath all the scruff. He felt a bit self-conscious about his metal arm though. What if you were scared of it?

Tony could see the change in attitude Bucky had. He came over to pat Bucky on the shoulder, “Don’t worry. She’ll be staring at this more” He pointed to his face. Bucky laughed. 

“Sure. Whatever you say Tony” Bucky thanked him and left with the you file in his hand. 

________________

Bucky drove down to the pier where you worked at. The building was quite large and elegant. He drove up and was greeted by a valet service. 

He gave the car keys over and fixed himself as he walked through two doors that were being held open by men. 

“Good Evening Gentleman” He spoke and they simply nodded. How strange. There are more men than women walking through here.

The interior design was almost regal. He saw plenty of girls walking around in short gold dresses. Each girl walked up to a different man flirtatiously. He was certainly catching the eyes of a few girls already. However, he wasn’t interested in them. He only wanted to find you.

He casually walked to a small area near the stage. He was sure he can hide out here to search for you. He ordered a drink as he continued to search. There was no sign of her.. 

Then the lights dimmed and loud music began playing. It was similar to the music he listened to back when he was in the service. 

The curtain began to open and she was there. 

Y/N.. In a pin-up style military uniform. The color and style were almost the same as his old one. Except for the fact that it was a tight crop top and booty shorts. She also wore combat boots with heels. 

Bucky took a sip of his drink, watching her walk her long legs down the catwalk. She was gorgeous no doubt. The makeup was amplifying her natural beauty. He watched as other men were gawking at her, throwing cash at her. 

That’s when he realized you were a stripper. She danced very sexually, moving gracefully with the music. Then she began pulling down her shorts to reveal a plump smooth ass. Bucky could feel himself getting a hard-on. 

Back when he was in the service, women were too shy to show off themselves like you. They wouldn’t dare walk around in public in your outfit. However, Bucky loves a girl who is comfortable and confident with their body. Which he never found.

________________________

You walked up to a gorgeous blue-eyed man who was lounging on a loveseat. You began the second part of your dance routine which involved giving a lap dance to a random man in the crowd. This was a way to promote yourself in case he wanted a private dance for much longer. 

You never really get expensive looking young men in the crowd. You were pleased to see him watch you perform. You were also hoping to get a nice tip from him. 

His smirk captivated you as you walked towards him. His baby blue eyes met with yours. He was intrigued by you.. Which is exactly what you wanted to happen. 

You straddled him and wiggled your ass down on his lap. He was very hard and he wasn’t even embarrassed by it. That kinda turned you on. Other men would just close their eyes and lay back. Almost trying to block out everything happening. 

You began moving your body to the song, letting your hands run through your hair and rub against his body as well. He felt extremely muscular underneath the sports coat. However one arm felt harder than the other. He looked away as you did, not really sure why. 

You then slowly zipped down your military top, to reveal pasties. The man simply looked up at you with intense eyes and bit his lip. 

You smiled and continued to give him a lap dance for another minute. Time was up. 

“Let me know if you’d like a private show, sir” You spoke softly to him, while collecting your thrown articles of clothing. 

“I’d like one now” He spoke back, with a stern tone. His baby blue eyes looked at you intently. Almost, begging you to take him on. You’ve never had a customer as confident as this man. 

“Follow me please” You smiled, and wrapped your arm around his. You were shocked to see that this arm was metal.

But you were even more intrigued to get to know him now.


	6. Bucky Pt. 2 - Smut Smut Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky. <3

You brought the man to a private room which was dimmed and somewhat foggy. The fog was used to have the client seek out to find your body rather than your face. 

Body pays over beauty in this industry. Which so happened to be your strong suit. 

You led him to the seat which was really a glorified chair. A couch would be too hard to swing your legs around your clients. 

“Please sir, let me” You walked around to the back of him to take off his suit coat. You ran your fingers up his back, feeling out this muscles. His shoulders were quite broad and radiating warmth onto your fingertips. 

And yet there was a cold sensation on one side. You took the coat off slowly, realizing that one arm is metal. It surprised you but many clients were handicapped. It didn’t bother you. 

Infact to make sure he knew you were comfortable with it, you moved your hand down his metal arm and took his hand into yours. You made sure he was comfortable in the chair before letting go. 

You smiled at him, pulling the curtain away to reveal a pole. 

_________

Bucky’s P.O.V

I can’t believe she’s not running from me. She felt it and held it against her.. So comfortably.. So confidently.   
Her legs are wrapping around the pole smoothly and elegantly. I wish this damn fog would let me see her face. 

I just want to see her eyes, her lips, the way she smiled at me. 

Her hips are swaying towards me. She’s gracefully placed on my lap. I can smell her hair. It reminds me of a full blossomed field. 

This is not how I want her to remember me.. 

I wrapped one arm around her waist and held her face gently so she can look at me, 

“Y/N, Stop..”

She responded, “How do you know my name?” She looked at me like deer in headlights. 

Shit.. “I’m here to convince you to join us”

“Who?”

“The Avengers” I looked at her concerned if I botched the mission. My one mission. 

After a long pause she giggled. She was laughing now and then she stopped. 

I loosened up the grip I didn’t know I even had on her. I suppose I was too afraid she’d leave and never hear my plea. 

“If it’ll get me out of this hell hole.. Then sure. Take me to wherever it is the Avengers are” 

The two of you smiled at each other. 

_________________

Months have gone by since you joined the Avengers. It was a bit awkward at first explaining how you and Bucky met each other. However, you felt it was another way to bond with him. 

You knew you had a crush on him when he stopped you from the private show. He could’ve went with it all and talk to you until the very end. 

But he was a complete gentleman. He even gave you his sports coat to cover you up as you snuck out with him. 

Tonight the avengers team are going out for some fun. Tony thinks it would be a great morale boost. And to maybe find Steve a cute girl at the club.

You were dressed in a black tight dress and wearing black 5 inch heels. You even made your breasts pop up with a stripper trick you learned. Your makeup was not heavy but more natural. 

This was a night even for you to just let go and be yourself. Not someone dancing for money. 

_____________

As the night went on, you danced with a few of the avengers on the dance floor. Tony was the most handsy, Thor kept bumping into people and Bruce was too timid to really let go. 

You decided you wanted to dance with the one guy who was practically glued to the wall. Bucky. So weird that the one man who would be on the dancefloor is not. 

You walked over to him and the others. 

“Bucky come on!” You tried to hype him up. 

“Ah.. Y/N” He was blushing and trying to pull back from your grasp. 

“Don’t be like that, I know you can dance” You eventually pulled him in and away from everyone else. They cheered the two of you on. 

“I’m rusty Y/N” Bucky awkwardly danced. 

“Don’t worry, I asked them to change it up a little to something.. Your era” You smiled at him. 

__________

Bucky’s P.O.V

Y/N was dancing on me more sexually than any other girl I’ve danced with. Her hips were swaying back and forth. It was mesmerizing. 

The fullness of her ass was rubbing up against my thighs.. My boner. Shit. 

I moved her around so we danced face to face. 

She pressed her body on mine, just as other couples were dancing. 

I did the only thing my brain wanted to do. 

I pulled her close and kissed her right there. 

We slowed down dancing and pulled away to look at each other. 

The way she looked at me, I could have melted. She pulled me back in and kissed me harder. Her lips were sweet and inviting. 

She didn’t taste like alcohol. 

This is all her. 

________________

You pushed the door to your room open with Bucky’s hand on your lower back. He was practically pushing you in the room as well. 

He kicked the door shut and the two of you were attached at the lips once again. 

You can feel the scruff of his beard gently scratching your face. You moaned softly. 

“Make noises like that” He kissed you roughly and pulled back, “And I won’t be holding back” 

“Then don’t” You responded quickly. Biting your lip as you said so. 

He groaned and looked around for any surface to lay you down. 

He picked you up and brought you to your dining room table. He pushed everything away to lay sit you down. 

He felt your hand run along his crotch. He shuddered. 

“Want it that bad huh?” He looked at you with lustful eyes. 

“Mhm” You nodded, guiding his hand to feel how wet your panties were. 

“Can I taste?” He licked up your neck. 

You smiled and blushed, “Please”

Bucky bent down on his knees and spread your legs apart. You felt the fabric of your dress lifting, revealing more skin. 

Bucky moved his tongue along the fabric blocking your vagina. You moaned at his teasing. He smirked. He then ripped the fabric away, taking in the glistening juices that glimmered on your labias. 

“Bucky.. Please” 

He gave a deep chuckle, “Beg” 

“Bucky!.. Please I need you to eat me” You moved your fingers through his hair. 

“You should beg me more often” Bucky smirked. 

He moved his tongue on the outside of your labia. You moaned his name. You needed more though. 

“Please..”

He then move his tongue right in the middle. Suckling your clit in the end of his wet and tasty journey. 

“Oh.. god..” You threw your head back smiling. You felt him smiling as he ate you out. 

He moaned against your core, letting the vibrations tickle you on the outside and inside. 

Bucky introduced his two fingers to your pleasure ride. 

He licked them before pushing them inside, curling them to stimulate your g-spot. 

You moaned loudly, pulling his hair as you did so. 

“You’re gonna come for me baby?” He spoke. 

“Yes!.. Yes! James” 

Hearing his actually name moaning from your mouth really turned him on. He pumped his fingers into you faster. He can hear your juices more profound as you came. 

He suckled on your clit as you came hard. 

“Fuck, Please make me come again..” You sat up and grabbed him, practically begging him to get up. You unbuckled his pants as he worked on helping you pull off your dress. 

“Bucky fuck my dress. I just need you to fuck me NOW” You pushed his hands off you and pulled him closer by his cock. 

It was twitching in your hand. You let the tip of his penis rub in between your labia. 

“Let me in” Bucky kissed you and combed your hair back, “Please let me fuck you like you need to be fucked” 

You put his penis right to your tight hole. Bucky instinctively began pushing himself inside and out gently. Making sure that you got use to his rather endowed size. 

The two of you moaned and kissed each other roughly. 

Bucky pushed your dress back more so it was up to your waist. He pulled you closer to the edge of the table to get a better angle as he slammed into you. 

“Oh.. Y/N.. yes.. You’re so fucking tight” He moaned. 

“James harder!” 

He obliged your every wish. He went deeper with every thrust. Letting the sound of skin slapping intensify. He grabbed your hair and roughly pulled it so you could only keep your eyes on his. 

“Just like that? Yeah..” 

You could only nod as you moaned loudly. 

Your vaginal walls were tightening around him, milking him to his orgasm. 

“Cum in me” Was your last request. 

“Oh Fuck Y/N” Bucky kissed you roughly as he came inside. 

The warm liquid filling you up and gushing out as he pumped himself inside for the last thrusts. 

Or so you thought. 

Bucky picked you up, still feeling the twitch of his cock inside. 

“This is not over tonight” He smiled at you. 

You smiled knowing he was taking you to your bed.

A much more comfortable surface. With plenty of room for plenty more positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having the longest struggle of writer's block. 
> 
> I bring you this masterpiece I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Natasha - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.k - Not wanting to grovel but this is my first F/F so it will have 3 parts to it. That way I can really focus on how I want the two girls to interact. 
> 
> Also I feel bad neglecting such a followed story.

“You needed me Fury?” Natasha walked into the meeting room. She thought she was the only one who was told about a mission. She was mistaken. 

“More like, we were all waiting for you” Tony spoke up. Natasha shot him a dirty look. He then turned back to Fury, “Ok she’s here now. Go on Fury” 

Fury pointed the remote to the screen and clicked a red button, “As I was saying, her name is Y/N. We recently learned about her special abilities through the grapevine. However, it won’t exactly be easy trying to talk to her.. Which is where Natasha comes in”

“And how is that” Natasha spoke up. Her arms were crossed against her chest. She had a bad feeling.. 

Fury clicked the red button again to show a picture of a building along the beach. 

“This is Paradise” He began, “A Strip Club”

Natasha froze. She saw Tony perk up as soon as he heard strip club. 

“And why can’t any of us go in?” Tony asked a bit offended.

Fury rolled his eyes, “Because the plan is to get Natasha to become her co worker and try to make her want to join the Avengers”

“Wow.. easiest mission all year” Natasha chuckled. 

“I’m glad you think so. However.. As odd as it may sound, it’s not easy getting hired here. You have to audition to seduce her. She’s top dog there. If she thinks you’re good at what you do then you’re hired.” Fury spoke sternly. 

“Christ.. I guess I’ll go get my stripper heels” Natasha walked out of the meeting room. 

She heard Tony yelling out behind her, “I was wondering where those went!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, who do you want after Natasha?


	8. Natasha - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets to show off her skills

Natasha was used to having to seduce people as part of a mission. However she wasn’t entirely sure how it was going to be seducing a woman. 

Natasha opened up Y/N’s file to see what other useful information she could gather. There really wasn’t anything useful. Except for the fact that Y/N was gorgeous as all hell. 

Her eyes were dark and mysterious. Her skin looked smooth and perfect. She was just a few years younger than Natasha. That made her heart flutter. Y/N seemed like Natasha’s type too. 

A girl with an edge. 

Natasha closed the file to double check all of her clothing was acceptable to the strip clubs standard. The call back email said to come in a costume that must be performed in. They want you to walk in this way so they know you’re not shy. 

There were other random rules that Natasha didn’t quite get. But she did try her damn best to play the part. 

Her red hair was curled up nicely. She created a smokey eye and a dark red lip. She gave herself a fake dainty birthmark on her cheek like Marilyn Monroe. She had on a pin up/military style booty shorts with a crop top to match. She topped off her look with black heels and a military style hat. 

She asked Steve for a ride, feeling like he’s the only one capable of not entirely gawking at her the whole time. She went outside to go meet up with him.

______________

In the car: 

“So uh.. What’s your plan Nat” Steve watched as Natasha got in the passenger seat. She looked like a spitting image of a pin up girl he crushed on during the war. 

Natasha put on her seat belt and looked over at Steve. He was in a complete trance by her. It made her uncomfortable. So she cleared her throat and tapped the steering wheel, “I can’t be late now right?”

“Oh. Right” Steve began driving to Paradise. 

“But to answer your question.. I’m just going to seduce her the same way I seduce any other man” Natasha smiled. She was thinking of how Y/N would appreciate her toned body. 

“Well, I think you’ll get hired” The two of them laughed. 

“Hope so” Natasha looked out the window, admiring the city lights above. 

_____________

Natasha walked onto a red carpet that was slightly crowded by other girls in costumes. Some girls were unattractive.. And some were insanely beautiful. 

Why is this place so popular for work? 

As Natasha walked past the bouncer and a few men, they each smiled or smirked her way. She looked the most “stripper” like girl so far. One guy waved a $100 bill to fan himself off from looking at her. Gross..

Natasha winked at him and even licked her lips in a seducing manner. She figured now would be the best time to make an impression. 

She kept walking with the crowd to the inside of the building. 

Paradise is huge. Although the first floor seemed small… there were 3 floor underground. The vibrations of the music lingered through the floor. Natasha felt like she was walking through an earthquake. A few girls had already stumbled along the path. 

The bouncers brought the girls to the 1st floor which was empty except for a few people sitting front row to the stage. Natasha made out the woman sitting in the middle of two men, it was Y/N. 

Y/N took up on the table and faced the girls, “Welcome to Paradise! My name here is Skye. You are all given 60 seconds to impress us. I can cut you even before your time is up. Let’s begin!”

She sat down again and talked a bit with the two men aside her. 

____________

As each girl was called up, only a handful were given 30 seconds of music. Natasha studied the errors that Y/N did not like. This had to do with the walk.. The sway of the hips and even the facial expressions. 

Natasha was next. 

She walked along the side of the stage and embraced the spotlight that followed her. Natasha used her hands to feel around her body as she walked. She craned her neck, letting her hand run down it as she gave an open mouthed facial expression. 

She knew how to scream sex appeal to an audience. She saw Y/N smirk. Natasha had used 15 seconds of her time. The next 15 are important if she wants to remain an interest. 

So she threw her hat in the air as she swiftly rushed over to the stripper pole. It was extremely close to the table. Natasha used her legs and arms to swing around the pole effortlessly. Her red hair was shining from the spotlight which made her look 10x as sexy. 

She then decided to finish off with a bang. 

Natasha walked onto the table where the 3 were sitting. She twirled around, swaying her hips in a sexual manner. She then dropped down so she was sitting on the table, with her legs bent. She leaned backward, pulling down the zipper which held her crop top. 

Her breasts lightly bounced down, revealing dainty pink nipples. 

The two men leaned over to Y/N, who was watching you lustfully. They whispered in her ear. Y/N simply nodded. 

60 seconds had finished. Natasha smirked at the 3, awaiting an answer. 

“Patrick.. Neil.. I think we’ve found our girl” Y/N bit her lip as Natasha gracefully stood up and walked off the stage. 

Y/N had gotten up and rushed to meet her at the exit. 

“You do realize the next step in the hiring process, correct?” Y/N spoke to Natasha.

“Of course..” Natasha stood a bit higher than Y/N. She took a piece of Y/N’s hair and began twirling it around her finger, “What can I do for you?”

Y/N bit her lip shyly. A light blush was rising from her cheek. She looked Natasha in the eyes and said, “Follow me” 

Y/N led Natasha to another hallway that was labeled “Private Dances”

Now it was really time for Natasha to seduce Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are really liking where this is going!


	9. Natasha Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The private dance ~

Natasha was led through a dimly lit hallway. There were multiple open doors, where you can clearly see dancers performing for their clients. 

Each room had the same music playing. It was interesting to see which girls followed the rhythm and which ones didn’t. The ones who didn’t were on top of their clients, letting the men roam their bodies. Natasha wondered if Y/N would touch her like that. She felt a familiar wetness between her legs. 

Y/N made a right into an empty room. She sat down on the love seat, and poured herself a drink. Natasha walked from the door to the middle of the room, mimicking the moves she observed just before. 

“So eager to begin” Y/N smirked. She crossed her legs and sipped her drink. 

“I’m eager to show you what I can do” Natasha swayed her hips over to her. Y/N’s eyebrow rose up surprised. She had never met a girl so talented and enticing. 

Natasha danced her way to the floor and positioned herself on her knees. She began crawling towards her. Allowing her back to dip into a curve. Y/N’s eyes were following her every curve. Admiring her plump ass. She wanted to smack them tender.

Natasha smirked as she crawled up between Y/N’s legs. Natasha’s hands trailed up Y/N’s soft calves and thighs. Natasha stopped at her thighs and began to stand up, allowing her ass to sway left and right. 

Natasha turned around to show off her body. The black shorts she wore allowed her cheeks to spill from underneath. Suddenly she left two hands caressing her ass. They were soft yet dominant.

“Take them off” Y/N said, smirking up at Natasha. Natasha's lips parted into a small "o" and she let out a breathy moan. Not that Y/N could hear it anyway. 

Natasha slid the shorts off very slowly. Letting Y/N take in her bare ass. All that was left was a thin piece of fabric in the middle of her cheeks. Y/N hooked her finger through the fabric and pulled it. She watched as the piece snapped back into place. 

Natasha used this time to grind her ass on Y/N’s lap. 

“You are definitely hired.” Y/N was gently tapping Natasha’s ass until it turned light pink.

“On one condition” Natasha spoke and turned around to stand in front of Y/N, “You need to join the Avengers” 

Y/N’s eyes widened then turned back to the cool and collected manner, “I suppose it’s the least I can do” They both smiled. 

Y/N knew at some point her powers would become an interest to someone at some point. However, she was eager to start this adventure if it meant getting closer to Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have inspiration to continue this lovely adventure we have with Natasha. I wanted to give you guys a little taste of their chemistry <3
> 
> This will be updated very soon for the last chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3


	10. Natasha Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Natasha some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment what you thought of it all! I had fun writing a F/F as I've never done it. 
> 
> <3 <3 thanks for reading

Y/N and Natasha bonded faster than the team expected. They were constantly with each other and if not, asking where the other one was. It was a friendship unlike any other. 

There was also sexual tension unlike any other. 

Many of the men on the team tested the waters between them and Y/N. They were only met with gentle rejection. They were each stunned that their usual charms had not worked. Especially Tony. 

The team came to realize, thanks to Tony, that perhaps Y/N was not interested in men but in women. He would tease Natasha about it now and then. 

Natasha already knew the answer to their questions. Yes, she was interested in women and not men. Natasha can’t help but flirt around her. Y/N was without a doubt a woman, but she had a similar presence to that of a man. 

She was powerful, dominant and suave. She knew how to charm people just as good as Tony. Which he didn’t like. She could swoon girls right out from under him. She proved to the team that an Alpha Woman could exist. And she was living proof of that.

___________________

Natasha and Y/N were going to work out together today. Natasha wore tight black gym shorts, a sky blue tank top and a black sports bra. She put her hair in a ponytail. 

She walked into the women’s only locker room to see Y/N taking off her shirt. Her ass was petite and round, her whole body was toned to perfection. Natasha didn’t know what to do.. If she should say something or what. 

Natasha pretended like she just came in, “Oh hi! I’m ready to work out” She smiled at Y/N. 

Y/N smiled back, eyeing Natasha’s figure, “I actually want to show you a different workout today if you don’t mind. It’s actually in my room”

Natasha’s eyes widened a bit. Y/N was so talking almost seductively.. “Sure, I’m up for anything”

“Anything?” Y/N smirked. Natasha blushed a bit, “Yeah” She giggled nervously. 

“Alright come on then!” Y/N led the way out of the locker room and up to her room. 

____________________

Y/N P.O.V

“Have you ever thought about working out on the pole?” You said to Natasha, putting down your stuff. 

“Actually.. I never have” Natasha said surprised. 

“Let me show you a few moves, it really works out the whole body” You smiled and lead Natasha to sit on the couch; a front row seat to the show. 

You put on some music and began lifting yourself on the pole. You tend to practice every night to make sure you stay fit, so you also began making a little routine in your mind. Perhaps you can show Natasha what you’ve done. 

You swung your hips around, letting your body work the pole. Natasha was in awe, but she was also eyeing you in a certain way. 

Which was fine because you were eyeing her too. 

“While I’m at it, let me help you warm up for you turn” You said smoothly. 

You swung slowly down to a stop and walked toward the corner spot of your couch. You asked Natasha to sit in the middle of you on the floor. 

She looked like she was contemplating but you convinced her this was the best thing to do. Of course, you were just making excuses to touch her. 

Natasha was in front of you now. You began massaging her shoulders gently, guiding your fingers down her arms and back up again. Natasha was completely relaxed under you. 

You decided you wanted to try your luck. You liked Natasha a lot. And you felt she liked you too. 

You let your fingers sweep across her upper chest. You massaged the contour of her breasts and clavicle bones. Natasha was beginning to moan gently. You smirked. 

“Ok, come lay on the couch so I can do your legs” Natasha did not hesitate to get up and lay down. She smiled at you flirtatiously. You smirked at her. 

You began rubbing her calves, making sure to squeeze them as you go. You went up her thighs. They’re so toned and smooth. 

You kept massaging up her body not even realizing. 

Your face hovered over hers. 

You smirked down at Natasha as she bit her lip nervously. 

You held her face in your hand and bent down to kiss her gently. Her lips were soft, plump, tasting of vanilla. The both of you began french kissing. The taste of her tongue in your mouth made you moan. She was delicious. 

You moved your hand to lift up her shirt and push up the sports bra. You felt her breasts gently pop out, her nipples were hard. 

You took both your hands and began kneading her breasts as your makeout was becoming intense. You flicked her nipples and even pinched them. You couldn’t resist. You need more. 

You stopped kissing Natasha to suckle and bite her breasts. You loved to tease, especially Natasha. You began pulling off her shorts so they hung at her knees. 

You put your fingers in Natasha’s mouth so she can wet them. 

Flicking your tongue on her breast, you slipped your fingers into her vagina. It was tight around your fingers and she was sopping wet. You moaned thinking about eating her out. 

Natasha was moaning loudly now. She would even moan your name. Your fingers curled to stimulate her G-spot. 

You took your mouth away from her nipple with a pop. You attacked her throat, sucking on her skin, leaving small red marks. 

“Your moans are delicious Natasha” You whispered in her ear. 

“Y/N! I’m gonna cum” She screamed. 

You smirked and fingered her faster. You heard a gushing of juices and felt them on your hand. 

“You’re a squirter hmm.. Let me clean that up for you”” 

You pulled her shorts completely off and spread her legs apart. You took a good look at her body as you spread her legs apart. 

Her pink puss was throbbing from your doing. You smiled and bent down to move your tongue up and down her lips. 

“Fuck!” Natasha moaned and put her fingers in your hair. 

You smirked and continued to move your tongue around her vagina. Making sure to clean up her juices. 

You even teased her clit a bit and suckled on it, making her beg you to make her cum again. 

Which you were happy to oblige. 

And she was happy to return the favor after.


	11. Bruce Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns that he, the lab rat, is chosen to convince You to join the Avengers. 
> 
> So how does he deal with it?

Bruce had been working tirelessly in the lab as usual. His desk was scattered with texts, diagrams and equations. He was sitting with a pencil running across his itchy beard when Tony walked in.  “Mornin Dr. Banner! Here’s a pick-me up that you desperately need” He chuckled at his own joke and gently waved a small Dunkin Donuts coffee in his face. 

Bruce smiled, tucking the pencil behind his ear and accepting the one thing that will keep him awake right now. 

“Oh and by the way, we’re having some kind of meeting in 5 mins” Tony said as he strides away to god knows where.  “Exactly what I need right now” Bruce sighed. He took a long sip of his coffee. He only wished to be in complete solitude with his laboratory. 

_____________________

Bruce entered the meeting room which held a large round table to fit all the Avengers. He took his spot which was seated next to Tony (Tony’s 2nd request since he was denied by Natasha).    
“He emerges once more!” Tony exclaims towards Bruce. 

Bruce smiled, “Oh, shush shush” He waved his hand at Tony and took his seat. Tony likes to tease him about never leaving the lab. Or not having a girl friend. 

His thoughts were dismissed when Fury’s voice boomed through the room. 

“Good Morning Avengers, I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re all here so early in the morning..” Fury took a look at all the half-sleepy super heroes, except for Tony, “I’ve come to learn about a woman with very strong mental powers that if in the wrong hands.. Would be devastating. Therefore it is up to one of you to visit her workplace”

“Oh that’s easy, I’ll do it!” Tony gleamed. 

“Well, on the contrary, she is known to be a bit.. How shall I put this.. Flighty” 

“So she’d run if she’d see us?” Steve interjected. 

“Exactly. So we need to send someone who can be inconspicuous.. someone gentle” Fury stated. 

Bruce noticed the slow turn of the entire table turn his way. 

He started laughing nervously, “Uh.. I don’t think I should be doing that if it’s so important” 

“Oh, nonsense! You’ll do great!” Tony patted Bruce’s shoulder. 

  
“Yeah Bruce, you’re a real approachable guy” Natasha smiled at him confidently. 

“And what about me?” Tony asked, smirking towards her. 

“Make sure to send Bruce” Natasha spoke towards Fury. Fury nodded his head. 

Bruce was about to speak up for himself that he was definitely not the one to go but Fury turned to him and spoke first, “Her folder will be on your desk. You leave tonight at 7PM. That is all” 

Fury walked with the rest of the Avengers behind him. 

Bruce sighed and Tony noticed. 

“Hey, you’ll be fine!” Tony smiled at him, “Come on, let’s go see what she looks like! I bet she's smokin” 

Bruce got up and took the glasses from his front shirt pocket. He placed them on the bridge of his nose. 

“I guess I have no choice” He laughed nervously again. 

___________

Bruce entered the lab alone. Tony had a lunch date with Pepper which he was late for, which didn’t surprise Bruce at all. 

He saw the bright blue folder labeled “Classified” in big red letters awaiting on his desk. Picking it up he saw “Y/N”, a rather beautiful name. 

Opening the folder, the first thing he saw was a picture of Y/N. She was absolutely breathtaking to look at. Her features were perfectly symmetrical. Bruce blushed a bit just thinking about interacting with her. 

However, Bruce took a breath in to focus on the real reason why Fury wants Y/N. Flipping through the folder he was intrigued by the mental abilities she had. He would love to run some tests to see how well she can control her abilities. 

Not that he can really control his owns the best.. 

Bruce began to worry. _What if something happens and the other guy comes out._ He would really scare her away then. 

He began pacing his laboratory, pushing his curls away from his face. 

Bruce’s pocket began to vibrate which helped him to get out of his insecurities for the moment. It was a text from Tony that read:  “Meet me in my room at 4PM. I’m gonna help you look good tonight”

Bruce laughed a bit. Why go great lengths to make him look “good”. He flipped through some pages in Y/N’s folder to find out where she works. 

Occupation: Stripper and Private Dancer at Temptation’s

Bruce set the folder down on his desk and just started laughing to himself. 

_ Why is it that the insecure, inexperienced with women, and nervous talker have to somehow convince a beautiful and powerful woman to come back to the tower to join the Avengers? _

_ Why is this on me? _

He took his glasses off and placed his face in his hands. 

  
_ I really do need Tony.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I love him <3 <3


	12. Bruce Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has his encounter with You. 
> 
> How will he react to your powers over him?

Bruce had paced back and forth in the lab waiting for Tony to get back. He heard the lab doors open and Tony walked in with a smirk on his face. 

“You’ll never guess what Pepper agreed to do in the car” He was beaming. 

“That’s great Tony-” Bruce was still in a slight panic. 

“Oh no no.. it was better than great. She’s really flexible to-” Tony was rambling. Bruce thought of the only possible action to shut him up. Bruce covered his mouth with his hand. Tony completely stopping and glaring now at Bruce with a slight concern to his eyes. 

“Tony. I need you to help me with this mission” Bruce pleaded and let his hand fall to his side. 

“What do you mean? You go in. Let the girl dance on ya and then convince her to join us” Tony smiled. 

“Easier said than done” Bruce sighed and then pointed his fingers at himself, “Does this look anywhere near ready to talk let alone convince a girl to join us” 

Tony eyed him up and down, “Ok. You have a point there” 

Bruce frowned. 

“Hey hey now” Tony patted him on the shoulder, “I have some contacts to make you look fresh, come on”

Tony turned on his heel and opened the door to leave. He held the door open for Bruce, “Ladies first” He chuckled. 

Bruce smiled softly, “Well, if that’s the case, here, let me hold it for you” Bruce took the other door and calmly opened it and smiling innocently at Tony. Tony let out a hearty laugh and walked through the door. 

_________________________

It was about time Bruce had left the tower. He was dreading this mission but knew it had to be done. 

Tony had lent him an all black suit. His face was cleaned up to a soft stubble. His hair was trimmed to allow his crazed curls to really shine. 

Tony had told him he didn’t need any tips regarding women. His quirky and shy demeanor would welcome any woman.

Tony said he was, “Approachable”

Bruce got out of the car to give it to the valet. The building was very big, bright and screamed luxury. He noticed other men wearing all black attire as well. He was glad Tony knew about the dress code. 

Entering the building, he saw that the girls were wearing very short dresses and very high heels. Every girl here had an incredible body and were beautiful. Bruce loosened up his tie, feeling like he can’t breathe. 

He took in a deep breath and was greeted by a red-headed woman. 

“Sir, Please follow me” She wrapped her arm around his and began leading him down the hall. 

“Where are we going?” Bruce asked. He was hesitant following her but knew he couldn’t be shy now. 

“To your seat Sir. The show will be starting soon” She smiled and led him into a room full of round couches seated in front of a stage, “You are in for a treat” 

She kissed his cheek lightly before leaving to escort other men. Bruce blushed a bit by the sudden intimacy he’s received. 

Bruce took a seat in his seat. The dark purple curtains began to open and Y/N was positioned in a very enticing pose. Her long legs were elongated and her hands were roaming around her body. 

She was wearing a tight white crop top that exposed her flat abdomen and black booty shorts. There was a chair at the end of the catwalk. Y/N had danced to her knees and began crawling towards the chair. 

Bruce was enjoying the show so much, he hadn’t noticed the light was shining down on him. Y/N pointed her finger at him and beckoned him to the stage. 

The same red-headed girl came to scoop up Bruce from his seat and lead him towards the stage.

Bruce sat down on the chair and Y/N had begun draping her arms over his shoulders, brushing her fingers up his chest. Her contact was warm and alluring. Bruce blushed a bit. 

Y/N had walked to the front of the chair and bend down to shake her ass in front of him. Single dollar bills were falling on the stage in every direction. 

Y/N began collecting the bills quickly but still dancing to the beat of the music. 

She turned to face Bruce and locked eyes with him. Bruce had begun to feel like he was having an out-of-body experience. Her eyes were shining in such a way, it was as if he was getting lost in them. It was as if the rest of the club was not there. Just the two of them. 

He realized what she was doing. She was mind controlling him. 

Unknowingly, this faltered the control he had over the other guy. He could feel himself boost in confidence, his body relaxing to her touch. 

She danced her way onto Bruce’s lap, letting her hips roll down onto his pelvis. She let her body press against him. Bruce’s other side was beginning to show itself. 

Their eyes locked as Bruce smirked. 

His body was responding to her touch. He took out a roll of 20 dollar bills from his coat pocket (thanks Tony). He began raining it down on her. Y/N’s eyes shined brightly, allowing her body to thank the man giving her money. 

Y/N got off of Bruce because her dance was ending. However, before heading off the stage she bent down to whisper in his ear, “Care for a Private Dance?”

“Absolutely” Bruce smiled at her. His voice was husky and cool. Y/N’s lit up curiously. 

“I will come get you” Y/N said to him before heading off. 

The redhead came back to get Bruce. However Bruce was not shy to have this woman at his arm anymore. Infact, he casually walked off stage, patting down his suit to perfection. He opened up his arm for her. She was surprised that he offered before she could say anything. 

___________________________

“She’ll be right in Sir” The young woman smiled sweetly at him as Bruce tucked a $20 bill in her cleavage. 

“Please, Call me Dr. Banner” He said confidently and swaggered over to the seat. Now it was the redhead who was blushing. 

As Bruce sat down, he could feel himself coming back to normal. The cool guy attitude was slowly fading. It had been less than 10 minutes since he locked eyes with her. 

His palms began to sweat and he felt as if he was a turtle hiding in it’s shell once again. 

A curtain on the side of the room had let in more light than what the current setting offered. Y/N had walked in with a small dress, similar to that of the other girls. 

Bruce felt his body tense up at the sight of her. How is he supposed to convince her? 

“Dr. Banner was it?” She said cooly. She flipped her hair as he walked towards him. 

“Y-Yes” He responded. 

They locked eyes again. The other guy wanted to join the party. 

“How can I be of service to you today?” Her body was swaying in such a way, Bruce could only think of one thing he really wanted right now. 

“Be a good girl and dance on my lap” He unbuttoned his coat and laid back lifting his face up confidently. The other guy really knew how to talk to women. 

Y/N smirked and began to dance for him. 

Now that she was facing away, Bruce can think of taking control over himself. He was not going to let her think he really wanted this to happen right now. He felt like he was degrading her. 

Bruce had his hands on her waist stopping her. She was a bit confused because no man has ever stopped her, “Is this not what you wanted?”

“I can think of something better you can do” He said, guiding her up. 

She turned to look at him, “How can I make you pleased with me?”

“Join me.. In the Avengers I mean” He smiled, watching her face flow through so many emotions. 

“Why?” She asked

“Because you’re more than just a pretty face Y/N” Bruce said in a soft whisper. He then put his coat over her shoulders, putting a stop to the show.


	13. Bruce Pt 3- Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You barely see Bruce since he brought you to the team. 
> 
> But you really wanted to thank him.. and return his coat. 
> 
> Smut xx

Bruce told you that you could keep his coat when you arrived at the tower. You made sure to keep it wrinkle free by hanging it on a coat hanger in your new closet. 

You weren’t used to the new clothing you were given. It covered all the intimate places you were so used to showing off every single night. 

You’ve been here for months now, but barely seeing the man who brought you here in the first place. Bruce is always in the lab creating new weapons, suits, and technology for the field. You wished to see him more often.   
He was the first man in a long time to make you feel more than just a stripper. He was always to kind to you when he saw you. Your heart fluttered each time. 

You thought about ways of returning his coat. You really wanted to give him a proper thank you. You smirked looking at the coat, thinking of all the lingerie that could possibly go with it. 

______________________

Bruce P.O.V 

Bruce walked into the lab, putting on his white coat. He saw Tony working on new technology. 

“Good Morning Doc” Tony looked up, “Any progress with Y/N?”

Bruce blushed a bit, “Tony. I barely see her as is.. I’m like a stranger to her. She doesn’t know I like her and she won’t” He pointed the pen at Tony, alerting him to keep his mouth closed. 

Tony pretended to zip his lips and throw the key behind his shoulders. 

“She asks about you, did you know that?” Tony smirked at him. 

“No.. What does she ask about?” Bruce was curious. He didn’t think You’d be interested in him after all this time. 

“Just to see how you are, where you’d be..” Tony stopped talking. He felt like he shouldn’t have let out that secret. 

“Where I’d be? As in.. just to see me and talk to me?” Bruce was extremely curious now. He did see you around, but for a quick minute. 

“Well, duh she has a crush on you” Tony made a face at Bruce, “Can’t you tell? Actually, no you can’t. But I did see her earlier leaving the lab.. Which was odd” Tony shrugged and continued with his working. 

Bruce patted his coat, thinking you might have done something to it. He felt his pockets and felt something rectangular. He pulled it out and saw the logo of your old strip joint. The purple and gold logo reminded him of the night he convinced you to join him. 

He turned it over to see your handwriting, “I’d like to give you something. My room at 8 sharp” 

Bruce was a bit stunned and began feeling warm. His face was flushed. He didn’t know if he should say something to Tony or keep it to himself. 

He slipped the card back in his pocket. He felt the other guy’s presence emerge from within. He was getting excited. 

_____________________

Bruce arrived in front of your door at 8:00. He was wearing black slacks and a burgundy button up. He really wasn’t sure what was happening, but he brought a bottle of wine with him. 

You opened up your door to see Bruce standing there. He smiled shyly seeing you, “Hi. I got your message.. A-and I brought this for you” He handed you the wine, his hand shaking a bit. 

You brushed your fingers against his hand before grabbing the bottle, “Thank you, this is very sweet of you. Please come in” You opened the door wider to let him in. It also gave him a better view of your black backless dress. 

You settled the bottle on the table, which was set with food. 

“I don’t really get to see you around, but I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here” You pulled the chair out for Bruce to sit. 

His hands were in his pockets, which you noticed was a reaction to being nervous. 

“This is really nice of you, but you didn’t have to do all of this” He sat down in the chair. The smell of the food was delicious.

But you were the most delicious thing here. 

The other guy was coming out. Bruce felt himself relaxing, taking on a more confident posture. 

You smiled, sensing the same Bruce from the club. You knew Bruce brought out the “other guy” when he was too anxious about a situation. Well, that’s what Tony told you anyway. Makes sense. Bruce is usually so sweet. This Bruce practically undresses you with his eyes. 

You decided to go ahead with your plan and bring out champagne. 

“So, anything new you’re working on?” You smiled at him, while attempting to pop off the cork. 

“Well, just figuring out new tech for the team. Need any help with that?” Bruce was worried you’d spill it on yourself. 

“No, I got it!” The cork flew up to the ceiling, followed by a stream of white foam that soon began soaking your dress. 

“Oh!” Bruce got up and brought a napkin over to give to you, taking the bottle from your hand to clean that up. 

“Crap. I’m sorry Bruce, I need to change out of this” You gave a pout and walked away to your room. 

“That’s fine Y/N!” Bruce continued to clean the spill. 

You quickly changed into your new outfit for tonight. You pulled your hair out to complete this sexy ensemble. Black lingerie, black stockings and Bruce’s sports coat to top it all off. 

“Bruce you can sit down again! I’ll be right out so we can eat!” You yelled out from your room. 

Bruce sat back down, wondering how on earth he was going to get through this night without acting like a fool. 

He heard your heels to the left of him and turned to see your new outfit. 

“Uhm.. Y/N” Bruce loosened up his tie, feeling like he can’t breathe. You are absolutely stunning. Your long legs were walking towards him. 

“Bruce, I really.. Really like you. And I didn’t want to just give back your coat without giving you a proper thank you” You took Bruce by the tie and pulled him towards you. Bruce practically fell off his chair to get to you. 

He was completely turned on. 

“I thought you weren’t going to dance anymore?” Bruce asked innocently. 

“I’m saving the last one for you” You wrapped your hand around his tie to pull him closer and pushed your lips against his. Something in Bruce snapped because his hands immediately wrapped under your ass and hoisted you up around his waist. 

You squealed from the sudden lift. You looked down at Bruce who was biting his lip. His eyes were a glowing green. 

“We can skip the dancing” Bruce pushed your body against the wall. His lips attacked your neck with not just kisses but bites. 

“Bruce..” You moaned. Bruce pushed the coat off of your shoulders and threw it to the side. The both of you locked lips once more. Your fingers tangling in his dark wavy locks. You felt Bruce’s hips grind into you. 

“As much as I love this sexy look, it needs to go” His hand swiftly unhinged your bra and pulled it away. Your breasts were perky and perfect. 

Bruce began suckling on your nipples. 

“Fuck!” You moaned, placing your hands on his shoulders, “I need you right now Bruce!” 

Bruce carried you from the wall to your bedroom. He put you down, continuing you make out with you. The two of you tearing off each other’s clothes until you were bare. 

Bruce might not show it, but he has an incredible body. You felt small against him, but he treated you gently. 

Bruce laid you down and pushed your legs apart. You felt his cock rubbing against your core. The head of his penis was leaking with pre-cum. He pushed his cock inside, feeling you stretch out. 

“God, you’re tight Y/N” Bruce groaned in your ear. 

“Actually, you’re just really fucking big” You moaned, feeling Bruce push himself deep. 

Bruce began picking up speed. He was hard but oh so gentle with you. 

You wanted to be dominated by him. 

“Choke me” 

“What?” He looked down to make sure you were serious about that. 

“I want you to dominate me Bruce, Please” You took his hand and wrapped it around your neck. You felt Bruce’s fingers completely surround your throat and squeezing lightly. 

Your moans began to change in pitch. The other guy was enjoying this a lot. 

“Get on your knees” Bruce demanded. 

“Yes, Doctor” You said smirking and turned yourself so your ass was in the air. 

“Mmm.. said that again Y/N” He slapped your ass gently. 

“Doctor Banner” You moaned. 

Bruce pushed his cock inside you deep and grabbed your hair so you were lifted up from the bed. 

“You like getting fucked by this thick cock?” Bruce watched as he slipped in and out of you. 

“Yes! Yes! Oohhh!” You moaned loudly, feeling yourself cum. 

“Fuck, such a good girl” Bruce continued to pound into you, making you scream from your elongated orgasm. 

“Cum in me, Bruce!” You grabbed the blankets tightly. 

Bruce couldn’t control himself any longer. Your sweet moans were going to make him cum. 

“Fuck!” He groaned and began cumming inside. He watched as his cock twitched inside you. He continued to pump himself inside, watching as the cum had nowhere else to go but out. It began creaming his cock and the outside of your vagina. 

“Let me clean that up for you Doctor” You turned over again, quickly cleaning his cock with your tongue. 

“You’re perfect” Bruce said breathy. 

You sucked his cock like a lollipop and smiled up at him. 

“Are you free tomorrow?” You asked him, continuing to lick his cock while waiting for his answer. 

“I’ll drop anything for you” He pulled you up and kiss you roughly. 

Little did he know, you had prepared a bdsm session. 

I wonder if the other guy could handle being dominated? 

We’ll just have to wait and see.


	14. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Loki :D

Loki was still getting used to hanging around Thor and his midgardian friends that he calls, “The Avengers” They gave him an opportunity to redeem himself thanks to Thor. They even let him gain freedom from the lonesome cell they put him in once.

 

He was currently in the library trying to read when Thor barges in as usual. _Can’t my oaf of a brother respect my privacy?_

“Loki!” Thor's voice resonated throughout the room.

“What can I do for you brother?” Loki stared at him blankly.

“We have a mission for you” Thor was smiling, holding up a file and waving it in Loki’s face.

Loki rolled his eyes and snatched the file away from his hands.

He opened it to see a beautiful woman named Y/N and a list of history on her ability to control minds. _Interesting._

“What does this have to do with me?” Loki raised his eyebrow at Thor who was currently beaming.

“You get to recruit her..” He chuckled.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “What’s the catch?”

“Well, she’s a stripper” Thor smiled even wider.

“What does that mean?” Loki looked confused.

“She takes off her clothes and dances for a man’s enjoyment” Thor crossed his arms still smiling.

“Why am I being sent to go get her?” Loki was internally furious that this was even a mission at all.

“Because, the Avengers believe this is your shot to potentially be on the team.. And we feel like you can loosen up a bit” Thor playfully shook Loki’s shoulder, “Well, you have to go tonight, so look sharp and head out by 9pm”

Loki sighed, “Fine” _How hard could it be to recruit her? She looks too innocent to be a stripper._

______________________________________________

9:00PM

In passing, Tony told Loki to wear a suit. The place she works at is apparently for rich men only.

He decided to wear a tuxedo, with a black overcoat and a gold scarf with green accents, which is draped underneath.

He pushed his hair back so that it wouldn’t get in his face. Lastly, he carried his scepter which he disguises as a cane. _Let’s see if she’ll try to control me._

He smirked at himself looking in the mirror. He looked expensive and hoped it would catch your eye.

______________________________________________

At the strip club, Loki walked in and was impressed by how large the inside was.

There was a staircase heading downward onto a red carpet.

To each side were men laughing with women draped on their arms who were scantily clad.

As he turned to walk down the stairs, he watched as many of these women eyed him up and down. They would position their bodies in such a way that it did in fact entice him.

_Sorry ladies, you’re not the one I’m looking for._

Loki walked through a large opening at the end of the red carpet.

The lighting was dim, but his bright blue scepter made him a walking target. The blue light reflecting off his pale face made him mysterious and dark. He looked intimidating but expensive.

Loki stood near the bar and called over the bartender.

“What can I get you, Sir” She spoke sensually.

“When will I get to see Y/N?” Loki replied, looking at her intensely.

He watched as her cheeks began to tint a light pink. _What is she blushing for, I just asked a question.._

“She’s up next, would you like a front row seat?” She motioned to an empty chair that was front and center to the stage.

“Thank you” He smirked at her and walked away.

Loki took his seat and watched as all the lights began to darken except for the stage.

Loki was distracted by the sparkling stage when he noticed black heels in his field of vision. His eyes looked up toned long legs to a tight black dress. He looked up even further and locked eyes with Y/N.

She smirked at him and then gazed at all the other men surrounding her.

The music in the background was making her even more appealing to watch (Listen to Mya- My Love is like Whoa).

As the song went on, Y/N was slowly removing her little black dress. She had on underneath a black bra and a black thong. All the while, she was using the pole to show off her body even more.

Loki watched as men would quickly take out money and throw it at her feet. _Hmm, so that’s what you’re doing._

Loki noticed that Y/N were controlling the men into giving her all this cash.

Their eyes had turned an odd color that apparently only Loki noticed.

When Y/N turned to him, Loki felt an odd sensation throughout his body. Loki looked up at her and smirked. _Silly girl._

_____________________________________

Y/N looked at him oddly, how did that not work? She was nearing the end of her dance and decided she would try to get him in a private room. He must be richer than everyone else here.

_____________________________________

Loki remained at his seat, impressed by what he just saw. He needed to see her and talk to her.

A woman tapped him on his shoulder and leaned down close to his ear, “Y/N would like to give you a private dance. Do you accept?”

“Yes” He looked up at her and smirked, “Show me where to go”

The woman brought him to a separate area of the club. As he passed by the room, he watched as strippers were dancing on top of men. It was something he was used to. Being the Prince of Asgard, it happened quite frequently.

However, Y/N is different. He was more intrigued by her mind than her body, although yes, her body was something he has never seen before. He felt his penis swell a bit from thinking about her.

“In here please” Loki sat in a dimly lit room with an expensive green arm chair.

“I was surprised you came” He heard her voice from behind, “Please sit” She smiled. She was wearing something different now. A dark green corset with matching panties and black heels.

“Don’t be” He replied, “I enjoyed your performance and I was delighted to know I can have a private dance” He leaned back into the chair and looked intensely at her.

“Have you been here before Mr…?”

“Mr. Laufeyson and No, this is my first time. I heard a lot about you.. So I wanted to see what was so special about you” He replied.

“Mr. Laufeyson” She smiled, “In my private booth, there are no limits. I just ask that you pay upfront is all” She turned to show her ass and bend forward, moving herself slowly across his lap, “Will that be a problem?”

“Not at all..” Loki grabbed her arm gently and pulled her against his chest, raising his lips to her ear, “As long as you don’t try to control my mind for it”

Loki felt Y/N/s body stiffen, “W-what are you talking about” She got up from his lap and looked at him.

Loki rose from the chair and placed his hand on her face, “Y/N, my name is Loki. I’m somewhat a part of the Avengers and I was sent here to recruit you. We know what you are capable of doing”

“Why would they want me?” Y/N pulled away from his hand, “I have a good thing going on here. I make so much money it’s unbelievable!”

“I don’t doubt that” Loki smirked thinking about your body, “But we could really use someone as special as you. You can even train with me if you’d like. You don’t have to decide now, but please call me if you change your mind”

Loki handed her a card and left the room, leaving her in disbelief.

It read, “God of Mischief”


End file.
